1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haymaking machine, especially a tedder, comprising a chassis that can be coupled to a tractor, which chassis is composed of a central section and several lateral sections which are articulated together and which carry rotors mounted on support spindles situated substantially equal distances apart, which rotors are driven in rotation about said spindles by means of transmission members which are housed in the sections of the chassis, it being possible for said lateral sections to be transposed by means of hydraulic rams into a work position in which they are substantially aligned and into a transport position in which they are folded substantially over the central section.
2. Discussion of the Background
A machine of this kind is known from FR-2 661 312. In this machine, the chassis is composed of a central section and of three lateral sections on each side of said central section. The latter has two rotors while each lateral section just has one. Thanks to its relatively large working width, this machine meets the requirements for medium-sized agricultural concerns. However, because concerns are combining and this is leading to an increase in surface areas, demand is now tending toward haymaking machines which are even wider and have even better performance.
In other wide machines the lateral sections of the chassis fold forward or backward about approximately vertical spindles for transport. In such cases, the length of the machine is very great during transport and its center of gravity is very distant from the tractor. It is therefore more difficult to move.